Tease
by LuxKen27
Summary: Everything is a game to him, but even he can't foresee -all- of the consequences.


Title: Tease

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Rating: T (something of a sour lime)

Word Count: 1195

Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi

Summary: Everything is a game to him, but even he can't foresee _all _of the consequences.

Prompt: #27 (Author's Choice): "I want you to want me."

_Disclaimer: The_ Ouran High School Host Club _concept, story and characters are © 2003-2010 Hatori Bisco and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

He stared back at her, studying her intently. For someone with such sensitivity to the behavior of others, she certainly couldn't turn that insight back on herself. He wondered if she truly had no idea how she'd split the Host Club down the middle, jealousy raging from all sides as their friends fought over her.

Anybody with eyes could see Tamaki's crush of epic proportions, lit right from the start when he realized she was, indeed, a _she_. It took a bit longer for the feelings to develop in the twins, but –a close bond nurtured by a shared class was starting to bear the fruit of its labor.

Mori-senpai was harder to read, but he sensed even the tall, silent third-year had a soft spot for their female friend. He was beginning to split his time between hovering over Honey-senpai, and hovering near Haruhi. It was deceptive, but then – silence always is.

Kyouya suspected he was the only one who had seen that unexpected crush bloom.

As for himself…well, he was loyal to Tamaki: he was the cool yin to Tamaki's zany yang, the patient mother to Tamaki's indulgent father. He almost pitied his best friend, having to deal with such a cringe-worthy crush in such an oblivious manner. Tamaki wore his emotions on his sleeve, and sometimes that earned him nothing but grief.

"What could you possibly gain from this?" Her voice was beginning to waver, but still he did not move.

He was Tamaki's protector, looking out for his best interests. Half of his recorded observations were devoted to the charismatic blonde as he flitted from customer to customer, or dealt with the latest perceived slight from one of the club members. From all of those notes, the basis of a plan had formed in his mind, to put an end to the irritating amount of suffering constraining the club.

He smiled then. "You're a very interesting person, you know that?" he replied, catching her wrist easily, pinning her down. "For someone so observant, sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees."

She swallowed hard. "Everything is a game to you," she said harshly. A shuddering sigh escaped as fingers brushed across her arm and down her side. "What's your aim?"

His free hand curled around her waist as he slid closer. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want you to want me?" he breathed, delighting in the flush that immediately covered her neck and face.

He could see the thoughts as they raced across her mind. Suddenly she couldn't look him in the eye, her hands curling into fists on the bed sheets. He edged closer, daring to allow his body to brush against hers.

"But-but aren't I beneath you?" she sputtered, her knuckles turning white as she fought against her natural instincts to return the whispery touch.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Quite," he replied, tightening his grip on her.

She blushed even harder as the double meaning of his answer dawned upon her. She inhaled harshly, turning her head away, unknowingly exposing the creamy expanse of her neck and shoulder to him.

He took his opportunity, lowering his head into the open space, flicking his tongue against her racing pulse point before pressing a kiss there. Her skin was blazing, quite the different sensation than he was expecting. He nipped his way up the length of her neck to the line of her jaw, all the while keeping a firm hold on her. As his mouth inched closer to hers, she began to squirm in his hold.

_Come on, Haruhi,_ he thought as her breath grew shorter and shorter. _Don't lose the plot now._ He was waiting for her to make the next obvious leap in her logic, right towards Tamaki, giving some thought to his feelings on this matter…on _them_…on _her_.

Instead, she stopped resisting, her head swiveling towards him, her lips parting slightly. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating if she realized the picture of submission she was projecting, before relenting to her oblivious cue.

Suddenly it became a matter of resisting his own baser impulses. A sharp pang jabbed at his stomach as his mouth met hers fully. She returned his kiss in equal measure, straining against his hold. His body sank into hers as the kiss shifted, deepening into a sense of urgency. He released her wrist and felt her arm twine around his neck, her fingers brushing into his hair.

Surprise flooded through him at her response, the complete opposite of what he had expected – and counted on, in order to carry out his plan. His mind grew fuzzy as her tongue moved across his bottom lip, and he struggled to control himself. It wasn't supposed to go this far – and he'd be damned if it went any farther!

Gently, he pulled away from her, just far enough to bring her back to the present, and out of whatever dream world she had been inhabiting for the last few minutes. His entire body thrummed in response to her nearness. _Focus_, he commanded, valiantly looking anywhere but at her thoroughly kissed mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open, framing her face in a wistful expression. Then her eyes met his, and he watched her come to the stark realization that had been his aim all along. Quickly she released him, hands closing in fists, knuckles as white as the bed sheets once again.

"What about Tamaki?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

He lifted himself away from her completely then, ignoring the gnawing rush of pain in his gut. "What about him?" he asked coolly, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"What would he say?" she murmured.

"Why do you care?" he returned.

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself, eyeing him shrewdly. For a moment he was afraid that she could see straight through him, to the small corner of his heart where undesirable feelings were beginning to fester. He set his jaw and stared back, challenging her to give her thoughts voice.

"I don't understand you," she said instead. "If you care about Tamaki so much, why do you treat him like a pawn?"

He gave her an assessing smile. "Life is nothing more than a series of interesting, complicated games, wouldn't you agree?"

She scowled. "Not when it means playing with people's feelings."

He laughed, righting himself completely, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked. _Really, is she so blind?_

She sat up as well, bringing one hand close to her chest, leaning towards him. "What do you mean?"

He studied her intently, pressing the bridge of his glasses against his face as he leaned forward. She gasped as his mouth chanced toward hers, only to detour at the last possible moment. "Think about it," he said quietly against her ear, slowly withdrawing, unable to resist one last glance at her mouth before standing up.

His stride was steady as he moved to the door. "What _would_ Tamaki think?"


End file.
